Resident Evil 7 Biohazard - Minato's Sister
by davidkun799
Summary: What if Minato was there when Eveline caused havoc and chaos towards the Baker Family? What if Zoe was the long-lost sister of Minato? What happened to the Baker Family now that Minato is involved? How did Elizabeth revive the P3 Hero from the dead? All of those questions will be answered in Resident Evil 7 Biohazard - Minato's sister! Rated M for Blood and Gore. Not for KIDS!


Resident Evil 7 Biohazard - Minato's sister

Disclaimer: This takes place after the events of The Answer from Persona 3 and during the Daughters DLC of Banned Footage Volume 2 from Resident Evil 7 Biohazard. However, that only happens for the prologue so Chapter 1 onwards will take place during the events of Resident Evil 7 Biohazard. I don't really own both franchises so If you ask me again, I'm going to scream in rage.

A/N: I haven't played Resident Evil 7 Biohazard nor Persona 3 so this is my version of the main characters. If I miss some personality traits, message me and I'll fix it up.

 _Description: Minato Arisato is dead. His victory against NYX has saved everyone from their regrets but in exchange for his life. He died after he, along with the rest of S.E.E.S, graduated from Gekkoukan High and he became the seal of Humanity but when Elizabeth found a way to release him from the seal, he was suddenly sent to the Baker household where he met Jack and the rest of the Baker family. However, when Eveline causes havoc in the Baker Household and Zoe remembering Minato as her brother, it is up to him, with the power of the Messiah, to protect the Baker family from Eveline, the B.O.W. This is Minato's new life as a member of the Baker family._

 **Prologue: Minato's return Part 1**

Minato's resurrection (2 days after Persona 3 FES The Answer)

"Ryoji, do you know how to play cards?" Minato asked Ryoji, his only friend after he died.

"Yes, but do you have any cards?" Ryoji replied

"Surprisingly, I do."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I found these in my pocket after I died. It's so strange that someone gave me these cards before I passed away. What a coincidence."

"Yeah but you did the right thing. You saved humanity from their regrets. You are the saviour. Humanity's saviour."

"I know. But… what did I get in return?"

"A second chance!" A feminine voice shouted happily

Minato and Ryoji looked around in search of the source. Minato stopped, listened and realized that it was Elizabeth contacting him from the velvet room. Minato was surprised how she found him after his death.

"Elizabeth, is that you?" Minato asked

"Yes! It is me, Minato! I am Elizabeth!" Elizabeth replied

"Elizabeth, how are you contacting me? I'm dead, remember."

"I know but somehow, I found a way!"

"A way? What did you do?"

"I found a replacement for the seal! He was willing to sacrifice his life for the safety of others! Just like you!"

"What's his name?"

"Piers Nivans. Strange man with unusual clothing. He sacrificed himself to save everyone including Chris Redfield from death at the hands of Neo Umbrella! I talked to him about you trapped in the seal and he agreed that he should replace you as the seal between Humanity and your regrets! Isn't that amazing, Minato?"

"What? Are you telling me that I'm going back?"

"Yes! Piers is willing to protect those he loved! I was surprised at first but he told me about his time in the BSAA! It turns out that the BSAA are heroes from their universe!"

"Wait, what universe?"

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! Since Piers is the new seal between humanity and the regrets, I've decided to put you in the world where Piers was on. This is the only way you can be resurrected."

"I see. Well, thanks, Elizabeth. You have done a lot for me."

"No problem, Minato! I'll see you next time! Bye!"

"Bye, Elizabeth." Minato finished

As soon as Minato finished, he was lifted in mid-air with a blue, glowing aura surrounding him. Ryoji, surprised by Minato's ascension, clapped proudly to his self-proclaimed best friend of the Seal. Minato looked at the ground where Ryoji was and realized that Elizabeth was right. Piers was descending from where Minato was. _Elizabeth, thanks for giving me a second chance. Now that I'm back, I'll do what I can to save everyone from evil. This is my only mission. I'm the messiah and I have a job to do._ Minato thought as he smiled at the sky for giving him a second chance. This is his second chance at saving everyone from evil…

Minato's new life – The Boathouse (October 2014 – Nearly three years before Resident Evil 7 Biohazard)

Minato gasped as he spat out water. He was coughing due to the water surrounding the area. He looked around and noticed that he was at some sort of boat house. _Boat house? What the hell? Where the hell am I? Where did Elizabeth send me to?_ Minato thought to himself. He also realized that he was covered in water, soaking and drenching his clothes.

"Why am I in water?" Minato asked to himself

"Oh! I found another one washed up from the storm!" An old voice shouted

Minato looked at the man. He was a middle-aged man with receding hair from the back of his head, a short beard, black glasses and was wearing a yellow shirt with white pants and brown work boots.

"Son, what are you doing in my boat house?" The man asked

"Um, I have no idea how I got here." Minato replied

"Huh? People don't appear in random places like that."

"Well, you are looking at an example."

"Haha… you are a good kid, son. What's your name?"

"Minato Arisato. Yours?"

"The names Jack Baker, son."

"So… where am I? What is this place?"

"This is Dulvey, Louisiana. You are in the Baker Household, son."

"The Baker Household? (Gasp)"

Minato searched his pockets for a note about why he was sent here. He found the note inside his shirt pocket. Minato looked at the note. It read: The reason why you have returned – Elizabeth. Minato read the note.

To Minato Arisato

" _Minato, this is the reason why you have returned from the dead! As you see, there is an undiscovered evil lurking inside the house that you are on. It turns out that Eveline is the main reason why the Baker family have turned insane and you are the only one that can stop her from killing lots of innocent people! I trust you, Minato! Go make the world a better place once again!_

 _Sincerely, Elizabeth_

 _P.S: If you happen to encounter Zoe during your time in the Baker Family, you must protect her at all costs! She is the key to your survival in the household!_

 _P.S.S: Watch out from Mia! She was with Eveline when the ship crashed near the wreck! I don't trust her but you must keep an eye on her!_

 _P.S.S.S: Ethan will arrive in nearly three years so you got a lot of time to save everyone from the Baker Family under the mind control of Eveline!_

Minato looked at the letter with wide eyes. Jack also noticed his reaction but he decided to ignore.

"Jack, can you take me to your house?" Minato asked

"Sure, son. Follow me. You can meet my family. They will be thrilled to see you, son." Jack replied

"Thanks." Minato finished

Both men walked to the House with Jack leading the way. Minato looked at the house with determination. He must protect the Baker Family from Eveline or he will suffer from the same fate…

The start of Eveline's chaos

Minato and Jack were talking while they were walking inside the house. They were in the upstairs floor. Minato told Jack about his adventures in 2009 and enemies known as the Shadows. He left out the part when he died but he told him that he graduated from school. That was a lie. He did graduate but died a few hours after due to exhaustion. Jack also told him that he has a wife named Marguerite, a son named Jack and a daughter named Zoe. Both men smiled as they shared stories about their life.

"So, you are from Gekkoukan High School, eh?" Jack asked

"Yeah. I just recently graduated from there." Minato replied

"Well, you are an optimistic individual, son. I'm so happy that- "

"Wait, did you hear that?"

"What, son?"

"Look. Over there. Your daughter. She needs help."

"What? That's- "

"Look!"

It turns out that Minato was right. Jack's wife Marguerite was spitting out Insects at her own daughter's face, leading both men to save Jack's daughter.

"Jesus!" Jack shouted

"Dammit! Your wife is so strong for her size!" Minato grunted

"Kiss me, lover!" Marguerite shouted

"Marguerite, what the hell?" Jack asked

"Dammit! What's wrong with your wife?"

"Never mind about that! Minato, I want you to take Zoe and get to the garage!"

"What? Me? I'm just a guest at your house!"

"Minato, Get some rope! Go – Now!" Jack ordered and closed the door.

Minato and Zoe stood there, speechless at what just happened but Zoe was scared. She feared what Marguerite did and Minato was surprised at Jack's attempt to restrain her mother.

"Zoe Baker, we must get the rope from the garage." Minato said to her to calm her down. Zoe just stared at Minato with wide-eyes. Minato stared at her in confusion.

"Um, Zoe. Are you ok? Why are you looking at me?" Minato asked her. Zoe stayed silent as she looked at Minato's eyes. His eyes. They were blue-grey, like her own eye colour. Suddenly, a blue butterfly showed up. Minato and Zoe looked at the mysterious butterfly with awe (Zoe) & caution (Minato). The Butterfly glowed, trapping Minato and Zoe in their glow and faded away from the house…

The Velvet Room – Minato's return as the Messiah

Minato and Zoe opened their eyes. They are in a room. Minato studied the room and realized that this is the velvet room that he visited when he was given the power of the wild card. This time, the velvet room looks like a country and outdoor backyard with a fountain and a sign that read: Welcome back, Minato. Minato stared at the sign and smiled. Everyone remembered that he returned from the dead. Zoe on the other hand, was surprised at how the room looked like the boat house outside her home. Minato smiled at her reaction. Zoe noticed that Minato was smiling but she also looked at his eyes again. They were the same colour as Minato's

"Welcome to the velvet Room." An elderly man greeted

Minato and Zoe turned to the source of the voice. He was an old aged man with a long nose, thick black eyebrows, receding hair, his eyes were some sort of deranged and he was wearing a long black suit with a collar tie.

"Minato, Zoe, we have been expecting you."

"Us?"

"Yes. Welcome Back, Minato and Welcome, Zoe Baker, to the velvet room. I am Igor. It nice to meet you."

To be continued…

A/N: This is part one of the Prologue. I've decided to split the prologue into two or maybe three parts due to how long the DLC is in the game. I haven't even played the two games yet so I'm just using my watching experience to recreate the events of Resident Evil 7 Biohazard. The Velvet Room in this story is actually a made-up version of the velvet room in Persona 3 and 4. Persona 5's velvet room is not included because of its prison setting. I've also realized that Zoe Baker's eyes have the same colour as Minato (Just by a little bit). However, I still haven't even revealed that Zoe is Minato's long lost sister so the second part of the Prologue will explain why Zoe is Minato's sister (Excluding Minako because she's the female version of the P3 Protagonist)

Sorry about the short prologue. I suffered from writer's block and I ended up typing less than what I usually type so I'm sorry about that.

Ethan and Mia will appear some time in this chapter so they will be left out for now until the Prologue has ended.

As for the rest of S.E.E.S (Now named as Shadow Hunters), I'll add them to the story due to Minato's return from the dead.

Good bye and I'll see you in the second half of the prologue…


End file.
